Center of Attention
by deytonneytonleyton
Summary: read read read :
1. Chapter 1

Center of Attention.

**Hello, my name is Elina. I am new here, and unfortunately my English is pretty bad. But I decided to post stories here, because I truly obsessed with writing. One of my favorite TV Shows is Vampire Diaries. Favorite Characters: Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler.**

**I ship Bonnie with every guy In the show. So don't be surprised…**

Center of attention is a story about Elena Gilbert cheating on Stefan with Damon. Damon is In love with Elena, but Elena uses Damon just for sex. She doesn't really care for Stefan.

Bonnie was her best friend, until she found out what Elena is doing. Bonnie cared for Stefan, since he was one of her closest friends. He was always there for her, protecting her.

Bonnie caught the two of them In bed , in Elena's house. Elena was on a top of Damon, moving slowly. Bonnie could sense how much Damon enjoys Elena. Bonnie:**Damon?Elena? What are you doing? **Damon looked over a door, seeing Bonnie. Elena: **Bonnie? **Tears started falling down from Bonnie's cheeks. _How could Elena do that? Sleeping with Damon, was like fucking en enemy._ Leaving Elena's house, Bonnie couldn't believe what she saw. Suddenly she felt someone's arm on her shoulder.

**Bonnie are you okey?**- asked a deep voice.

**Tyler? Yeah, I am fine.** She tried to hide her emotions from Tyler.

**Well, to me it doesn't look like it**. He asked her, looking at her eyes.

**Don't worry Tyler, I am fine, thank you. **She smiled at him.

Tyler smiled back at her.**As you say so Bonnie, anyways to you need a ride?**

Bonnie answered: ** Yes, it would be nice.**

With Elena and Damon.

Lying naked next to Damon, felt so good, too damn good. Elena smiled at Damon, who was looking at her like he saw an angel. Damon: **Do you think little miss Judgey will tell Stefan?** Elena rolled her eyes: ** No, I don't think so. She cares about him, and she doesn't want him to be "hurt". **Damon smiled at : **Damon ?**Damon:**yes? **he smirked. Elena : **Fuck me again!** Damon: **you're wish is my command. **


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after Bonnie found out that Elena is cheating on Stefan , she haven't talked to neither Damon or Elena. Having sex with her boyfriend's brother. How can Elena do this to Stefan. Tyler Lockwood decided to throw a New Year's party at his mansion. Bonnie decided to go, since she had nothing to do. After successful shopping with Caroline, Bonnie went to her room, to get ready for Tyler's party.

**-Hey Bonnie. **Bonnie saw Stefan standing right in front of her.

-**Stefan, what do you think you're doing?**-Bonnie asked nervously.

-**I am sorry Bonnie, I didn't mean to scare you.-he answered in a quite voice.**

**-Its ok..anyways, what are you doing here? Did you forgot something?- **Bonnie asked in a rush. She didn't want to be next to Stefan . She knew the truth will come out, and she didn't want to tell him. She didn't know how. She didn't want to see Stefan hurt again. He was hurt by Katherine enough. Stefan stepped out and asked her:-**Bonnie, I hope everything is ok, because you and Elena never hang out together anymore. What happened between you two?**-Stefan asked looking right at her. Bonnie was about to say something, but then she heard a knock on her door.-**Bonnie, you need to hurry up !-**said a bubbly voice. It was Caroline of course.**-Listen Stefan, I think you need to go, maybe next time.**-Bonnie answered barely talking.**-As you wish Bonnie, he answered.** She watched him leave trough her window. Bonnie decided to sit down for a while, to think it trough. It was finally over with all supernatural drama and now this. After killing Klaus, apparently everything changed. Elena especially. Finally, Bonnie stood up from her bed and put on her strapless silver dress. She decided to put her hair down, so it would perfectly lay on her beautiful shoulders. Putting on some heels and some perfume, she finally left her room. She saw Caroline wearing a perfect red tight dress.**-Look at you Bonnie Bennett, you look so gorgeous**-Caroline squealed in a her tiny cute laughed and answered **: and so do you, Miss Mystic Falls 2010.**Caroline hugged Bonnie. After Caroline, Matt and Bonnie left Bonnie's house, they finally arrived at Lockwood's mansion.

Christmas Party

Tyler was already waiting outside for Matt and two girls. The tall, handsome, muscular boy looked really nervous. Coming from behind Bonnie decided to scare him. **-Boo**.She jumped on Tyler.**-What the heck?-**Tyler looked surprised. Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline were laughing. **–Bonnie, one more time you do this and I will..**Bonnie cut him off, she smirked at him and asked,-**Do what wolf boy?... **From far away, Damon noticed Bonnie flirting with Tyler Lockwood_. What the heck is she doing with a mutt? _He also noticed Elena and Stefan. Elena looked at him, and winked. Damon realized what Elena needs. She needs him, tonight. AGAIN. That little slut, was like a sex addict. Well, Damon was happy about it. As long as he gets what he wants, he was pretty satisfied. But watching Bonnie flirting with Tyler, was hell a pain in the ass. He was wondering if _Loockett _were the item? Or maybe they were just friends with benefits.

Author's note: The Dress that Bonnie wore, was the dress that Eva Langoria wore at Emmys

The Dress that Caroline wore, was the red dress that she wore during Masquerade


	3. Chapter 3

At Tyler's Party

"Hi Bonnie"

Bonnie turned around, not expecting to see Damon behind her.

"What do you need Damon?"- she asked him furiously

"Little Witch, stop being so rude to me"-he smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from me"-she told him in aggressive way.

Standing In a corner with Caroline and Matt, Tyler looked over Bonnie, to see her talking to Damon.

"Do we have a problem here" as Tyler came up to Bonnie, he glared at Damon.

Bonnie smiled at Tyler, as if he was her hero at the moment. _Finally_, she thought to herself.

"Hmmm let me think, I never thought that dogs like you, will actually hit on girls"-Damon replied in a sarcastic voice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and took Tyler by his arm, before a boy could explode and attack Damon.

20 minutes later.

Damon was standing by the bar, as usual drinking tequila. He was watching Bonnie and all the men around her. _Darn, she looks hot in that silver dress, I would do so many dirty things to her. _Damon thought to himself. Suddenly he felt someone else's touch on his shoulder.

" I bet you thinking about me right now" Elena whispered in his ears.

"Elena, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Saint Stefan right now?- Damon asked Elena in surprising voice.

" He is not here, he just left" she smiled at him, in seductive way.

Damon glared at Bonnie one again.

"Alright, lets get it done with" ..

And after that both Damon and Elena disappeared.

**At the party with the rest of the crew**

Bonnie forgot when was the last time she had so much fun. Tonight's night was defiantly success for her. Tyler is being a really good friend to her tonight, even after she told him, that she helped Damon killing his uncle Mason. Well, at least he had Julie now. Mason's ex girlfriend, she was one of the werewolf's too. She was the one who helped Tyler with his first transformations. After that , he was used to it. Matt and Caroline were finally stable. After telling Matt, about Caroline being a vampire, it was pretty hard for him. But he finally accepted her for who she really is. Out of the sudden, Bonnie saw Stefan in the big room, looking lost.

" Hey Bonnie, have you seen Elena?" he asked Bonnie, trying to find his girlfriend in the room.

"No, I thought she left with you?" she asked him, trying to hide the truth.

She saw Elena and Damon leaving to the other room together.

They probably were still fucking each other.

Suddenly Stefan heard Tyler saying:

" Actually I saw her walking upstairs"-he told Stefan not knowing whats going on.

At some point Bonnie was relieved, maybe Stefan will find them together in bed, and she won't have to tell him herself. That would be so much easier. Walking upstairs, Stefan heard a girl's moaning in a bedroom to the left. _Probably some high school kids got drunk._ He thought to himself. Looking trough all the rooms, he didn't find her. No Elena. _Hmm what the hell, lets get over with it!_ He decided to open a door in the other room, with a moaning girl.

He saw her.

Humping a man.

Not a man, but his own fucking brother.

Elena and Damon. Damon and Elena.

Stupid little whore. How can she do that to him?

She told him that she loves him. Lies. It was all the lies.

She broke his heart. He felt like punching a wall right now, but he couldn't. Not here, not now. Walking downstairs, he rushed to get to the door.

"Stefan, are you okay?- he felt t chocolate, soft arms on his shoulder. She looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Bonnie, I need to go" –He could barely talk..Couldn't sand there anymore. This image was still in his head. Elena and Damon. Damon and Elena.

"Stefan, I am so sorry about Elena"- she looked, at him , knowing whats going on his mind right now.

"Wait, Bonnie you knew about them?- he asked like was in surprise.

" Yes, but …Stefan I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how." Tears started falling down on her face.

Stefan looked betrayed twice. After all, he thought that Bonnie was his best human friend. She didn't tell him anything. She was probably laughing at him inside. What an idiot.

" Just leave me alone Bonnie" he furiously threw away his ring on a floor and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey guys, thank you so much for you're reviews, I am kinda undecided whatever make Bonnie/Tyler or Bonnie/Damon endgame. Stefan will be back. And guess what?Elena will settle down, with who? Well that's going to be a surprise. And hey…I hope you guys don't think that Bonnie is a whore after this chapter. I am really trying to improve this story as much as I can. I am trying to make it longer.

Bonnie started crying. God, she didn't want to hurt Stefan. She felt so terrible, he was her friend and she didn't had guts to tell him the truth about Elena. And now Stefan left, with no fucking ring. What If he is going to kill himself. Then what? How is she going to live with it? She decided to go and look for him. Leaving Tyler's party she went to her car and drove to boarding house. Maybe she will find him there. Or maybe not. Arriving at the place, she saw a letter from him:

**Dear Bonnie, I am truly sorry for what happened at Tyler's party, I didn't mean to hurt you. I understand how you felt about that situation. You have being such a good friend to me, I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. I decided to go and look for Katherine, the woman who truly loves me. Elena cheated on me. And I forgive her. Right now, she is in my past. I will never forget you Bennett, my one and only human best friend. I hope you will understand. And please, don't worry about a ring. Salvatore family have plenty of them. Keep my old ring as a memory**

Stefan

And just like that he left looking for Katherine. She really hoped that he will be happy with her. Taking Stefan's ring into her hand, she wanted to leave the house. But as she looked up, she saw Damon standing right in front of her, with a bottle of vodka in his hands, he was obviously drunk. Barely standing on his feet.

"Well,well,well look who decided to come and visit" He smirked at her. She slapped him. As hard as she could. Right now, all she wanted to do is kill him, but she tried to calm down.

"How could you do that to him Damon? To your own brother? Betraying him like that?" she asked him, feeling sick to her stomach. Damon turned away from her.

"You will never understand, he was always ahead of me. Everybody loved HIM, but not me. Our parents, Katherine, even you." He answered her, trying to hold on from crying. Bonnie could look at him anymore

" He was your freaking brother, and you know what?Maybe there is a reason why everybody loved him more then you". She knew that she overreacted. She hurted him this time. She looked him, he looked back. He didn't say anything, he just left to his room. Realizing how cruel she was, she left a small note on his table:

**Damon, I know you hate me right now, but please forgive me**

**BB**

And then she just left. She drove home, but realizing that Stefan is still alive made her happy. She hoped that he is going to find Katherine, and be happy with her, even though she doubted that Katherine really loved him. Arriving at her house, she closed her a car and went to see a man standing on her porch. It was Tyler waiting for her, still in his black suit.

"What are you doing here Tyler"-she asked him in a quite voice.

"You left the party, and without you it kinda sucked" He smiled at her.

She laughed "How about all of your guests that you invited?"

He came closer to her."You know, I don't really care about them" and then she kissed him. She kissed him first, without knowing what she is doing. Maybe she was just desperate or maybe she really did like Tyler Lockwood. He stopped the kiss and looked at her.

"God, I was waiting for this kiss since forever" he looked at her, admiring her beautiful green eyes. She kissed him again, wanting him to shut up already. She grabbed him by his hand and invited him into her house. Passionately kissing him , she untied his tie and threw it across the room. Tyler was surprised. Who knew Bonnie was such a bomb. He liked it, no he loved it. Her kisses send him on fire. He couldn't wait to make her his tonight…

With Elena sitting in her room.

_Great..Thats just Great. Damon dumped me, after reading Stefan's note to Bonnie. I wonder what he wrote to her. Where did Stefan go? I mean, I don't really care. All I care right now is Damon. Fucking asshole. _

Suddenly she felt that her window opened.

"Damon, is it you?" she stood up from her bed, and turned around…

"Wrong" stranger smiled at her.."Hello Elena"


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I am really eager of this story, so I update it every 5 hours. For next 5-6 Chapters I decided to make Tonnie,and Bamon WILL be my endgame..but hey hey who knows what might happen to my little dirty imagination ;)**

**Lets go to Elena, with a stranger by her window.**

Elena surprisingly looked at the man in front of her. Tall man was staring at her. Elena moved away from a vampire.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?"- she asked not looking at him anymore.

"Elena, my dear, didn't you miss me". He started to walk around her, then he opened her drawer and smelled her underwear.

"Put this down now" she eagerly took her underwear away from him."Now, what do you want from me?"

" I've heard about your little drama with your boyfriends" he laughed ."I can't believe you actually slept with both Salvatore brothers at the same time, turns out you have a lot in common with Katherine".

Elena sat down on her bed, holding a picture of her, Stefan and Damon together…..

With Damon

_Hmm Fuck she tastes so good._ He was feeding on some girl, that he met at the bar at the same night, when Stefan left. Turns out he DID miss his little brother. He had no one to bother now. No Stefan, no Bonnie…no one. And its because of this fucking sex with stupid Elena. Her and Katherine are both the same, only this time a girl chose him over Stefan. But both of them were stupid whores. They weren't Bonnie. Bonnie on the other hand was different. She hated him, and he needed to feel her hatred towards himself. He was addicted to her, her hatred, her smell and these gorgeous curves of hers. He never noticed her, before that night at Tyler's party. All he wanted to do, is to rip off her silver dress and fuck her right there, in front of everyone. Hell no, he didn't care about them. As long as she was his, not some dogs. Tyler Lockwood fucking his Bonnie. He couldn't imagine it.

Bonnie's room.

_Hmm..last night was perfect… _At least that's what she felt. Feeling his body combining with hers. And now she was watching Tyler sleeping next to him. He was so gorgeous. She carefully let her fingers slid down his chest. He was one of her closest friends, but after last night she wasn't sure what they are anymore? Are they together? Or It was just one night stand for him? She was scared to ruin their friendship. She already lost two of her best friends. He finally woke up, putting one of his hand around her.

"Hello beautiful"- he gently kissed on her on a neck,

"Hi there" she smiled at him. She looked at him, with a worried look on her face.

"Bonnie, whats going on", he asked like he knew what they are going to talk about.

"Tyler, its just…me and you were friends …really close friends, and I don't want to ruin this." She stood up and covered herself, looking at the crow that was on a tree.

"Bonnie…" He looked at her.."You know, I feel so right about this, about us being together".

She smiled at him. She was satisfied with that answer, because that's exactly what she needed to hear. She needed someone right now, be there for her. She was tired enough of being strong and think about everyone all the time.

Damon POV  
_ What the fuck, so Bonnie and Tyler were together after all. Fucking like two rabbits in HER bed. She invited him. How dare she making me so jealous . What did she do to me. _Damon was sitting on a tree. He kept looking at her, standing there. Sunlight showing on her bare shoulders. God she looked like Goodness from another planet and he wanted a taste of her, taste of her sweet blood. But after she takes a shower. Stupid mutt smell was all over her. Lucky bastard. He wanted to rip him to shreds. He didn't even notice how he became so violent. Probably after that little obsession over Bonnie. His witch.

**At the Mystic Grill with Caroline and Bonnie.**

" So you and Tyler Lockwood slept together? And you were the first to kiss him?- asked Caroline in a excited voice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, shut up, be quite" Bonnie gave her a serious look. Caroline was pretty excited about that, since Bonnie and her were best friends, and Matt and Tyler were best friends too. Tyler walked in with Matt to the bar. He saw Bonnie sitting at the Bar._ God, she looks sexier and sexier each day._ He thought to himself. Matt was next to Tyler.

"Dude, why are you acting like this? What's going on between you and Bonnie" Matt asked looking over Bonnie.

"Nothing, nothing, we are just kinda together" Tyler laughed at Matt.

…. Sitting at the bar and listening to Tyler, Damon was sick to his stomach. How corny and cheesy.._Well, its time for me to eat again. _And with his famous smirk, he left bar with 4 random girls…


End file.
